


Love goes through the stomach

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Bondage, Breeding Kink, CMNF, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, blackmailing, dub con, mentions of assault, slave!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: When King Loki comes to eat in the restaurant you work in minutes before you close for the night, it is both annoyance and fear you feel, especially when he expresses how he is rather fond of your cooking skills. What you do not know, however, is that it is about far more than just your famous stew which he requested. He wants you in his bed, all to himself; so when you refuse to accept the position as his personal chef in his castle on Midgard, Loki takes you there against your will. Captured and stripped of most of your clothing, you wake up again in his elegant bedroom only to find out about his true intentions with you... will you surrender to him, eventually?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Love goes through the stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to another oneshot! Imagine, I actually stopped writing at some point like... 7000 words in. ANYWAY. This story is definitely twisted in terms of consent, please keep that in mind when reading and enjoy! ♥

Your favourite song was on the radio. Humming happily, you chopped up the peppers and added them to the stew you were preparing for tomorrow. The kitchen would close in half an hour, after that the restaurant you worked in would only serve drinks and cocktails. For you this meant that once you were finished, you could head home a little early and relax in front of the TV with a glass of wine. A sigh escaped your lips.

Just then, one of your colleagues stormed into the kitchen, her eyes wide and her cheeks red.

“Okay, don’t panic.” She started.

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“There are new customers, they want to eat something.” Your second sigh was one of desperation.

“Did they order already?”

“No, you don’t understand… it’s… it’s _Loki._ ”

“ _What?_ ” You understood now why she was breathing so heavily. _Loki_ had come to your restaurant at this hour? _The_ Loki? King Loki? Swallowing thickly, you only gaped at her for a moment.

“Did he… did he order already?” The waitress nodded.

“You are making stew already, I suggested it to them but…”

“But what?”

“Loki insists on meeting you. He says he sincerely hopes he is important enough to talk to the chef himself before he serves him food.”

“What did you say?” You probed.

“I said _she._ ”

Taking a deep breath, you got rid of your apron and nodded. _You could do this._ Many people wished to talk to the chef, this was nothing out of the ordinary. So why did your heart beat so fast you feared it might jump right out of your chest?

This was _Loki._ The God of Mischief, the war criminal, the man who had brought chaos and a new ruler to Earth—himself.

You were not surprised that you found him sitting at the biggest table in the restaurant despite being only in small company. Two guards were positioned on either end of the table, with Loki taking up most of the space in the middle. He lifted his chin when his blue gaze fell on you, an arrogant smirk growing on his thin lips and something undefinable but unsettling flashing in his eyes.

Perhaps the latter was the reason for why you could not bring yourself to kneel. Loki cocked an eyebrow when you simply stood before him instead, not quite sure of what to do with your hands.

You were extraordinarily beautiful for a Midgardian woman despite the hideous net on your hair. A beautiful body shape, a lovely face and a beautiful skin colour… and your eyes—so full of innocence. And right now, there was fear sparkling in them as well.

Thor had been wrong all along, power _did_ feel good. Whether it was the Jötun inside of him or whether he had simply tasted blood and now longed for more of this intoxicating feeling, he did not need to know. In any case, _he_ had the upper hand now.

So if he desired you… all he had to do was _take_ you. You would make a beautiful little pleasure slave, he pondered, and in time perhaps even a worthy candidate for producing a half-Jötun and half-Midgardian child to ensure an heir to his throne.

“Your name, dear?” Loki asked, surprisingly gentle.

Timidly, you murmured it, trying your best to avoid his eyes. They were scrutinising, sparkling with mischief and malice. And you feared you would get lost in them if you looked into them for too long.

“The young servant to your left has recommended your vegetable stew for dinner… it is said to be quite famous.”

“A lot of people who come to eat here like it…”

“Is that so? The meal is on the house for me, I presume?” Loki continued unfazed.

You gnashed your teeth, unable to stop your fists from clenching. “Yes… of course.”

He gave you one last smirk before he dismissed you. As soon as you had returned to the kitchen, you sank against the wall and on the floor. _Fuck._

Loki stayed for about an hour. He asked for your best dessert once he was finished with his stew—which he had ended up liking indeed, fortunately. Your colleague was drenched in sweat by the time they were taking their leave, not only happy to finally close down the restaurant but also to be rid of the God who had come to claim Earth.

You shared her enthusiasm. Loki was every last bit as intimidating as you had seen him on TV. No wonder the Avengers had lost against him. He looked like he was _always_ at least three steps ahead of you.

You flinched when the kitchen door opened behind you, spinning around fast only to find one of _Loki’s guards_ standing before you rather awkwardly.

“Um… Sir, excuse me but this is a staff area only. If you are looking for the restrooms they are to your left in the hallway, you can’t miss the sign.”

“I’m not looking for the bathroom, milady.” _Milady…_ odd. He must have been Asgardian too. One of those who had joined Loki after his conquest.

“Then what is it? Is… is there a problem with the food?”

“There is not. The king was rather pleased. He sent me to offer you a position in his private residence.”

Your eyes widened. _He did what?!_ Loki lived in a castle in the middle of nowhere, he had taken it from a wealthy landlord a few months back, building himself his own kingdom on Earth. He couldn’t possibly be serious. You liked your job here! You liked enjoying a glass of wine in your flat at night and you enjoyed being around _humans._ Loki was… intimidating, to say the least. What if you ever displeased him with what you cooked? Would he have you punished or worse, killed?

“That, I um… that is very kind. Tell him I feel honoured but I must decline. I like working in this restaurant and I would be happy if… the king returned sometime for me to…” You swallowed, “…serve him again.”

“I am afraid his request was no proposition, milady.” The guard responded but nodded nonetheless. Your heart skipped a beat. _What was that supposed to mean?!_

A position in Loki’s castle? Absolutely not… not even if he paid you a million pounds a day. The fact he was incredibly handsome and outrageously charming did not change the fact he was a powerful god who was now ruling the planet you called home. Of course you had noticed. Anyone saying that Loki was ugly was hands down lying to themselves.

So now what? Would you wait until Loki had left and was out of sight before you headed home yourself? You did not want to meet him again now that you had declined his peculiar offer. The guard had not exactly looked like he was joking after all.

But what choice did you have? You couldn’t ask for a lift as your colleagues were still working and serving at the bar. There were no trains or busses to your place at this hour and a taxi was way too expensive.

Gathering up all of your courage, you grabbed your bag and disappeared through the back entry, praying that Loki was already gone. His car was gone at least. You had seen it around before. It was a large black van with tinted windows.

You let out a relieved breath, following along the pavement with fast steps. You were shaking. Hopefully, the king of Midgard would _not_ return any time soon.

It was then you suddenly heard someone chuckle behind you, sending ice cold shivers up and down your spine. You thrashed, panicking, when a man grabbed you from behind, wrapping his arm around your waist and arms, his hand closing around your throat and squeezing lightly—just enough to warn you not to move or throw your head back in an attempt to break his jaw.

“You were not truly going to leave without bidding your most honoured customer goodbye, now were you?”

_Shit._ “I… I… no, I… I meant no disrespect!” You choked out. Loki chuckled once more.

“Oh, I know you did not. Now be a good girl and get in the car.”

“W-what?” The black van pulled up the moment Loki let go of your throat, fear striking your entire body and paralysing every last limb. Was this how assaulted women felt? Unable to do anything but suffer their fate? You had read about many victims being unable to move out of sheer panic… and panic _was_ what you were feeling right now.

“Get in the car.”

“L-Loki… no, I can’t, I don’t want to—“

The God of Mischief raised an eyebrow in a warning manner. “Now is that the proper way to address your king? I said… _get in the car._ Do not think I will not drag you inside if you disobey me.”

You were being kidnapped. _You were being kidnapped._ If you screamed, would it help? Would one of your colleagues or some tipsy guests be able to hear you and come to your aid? You would never find out. Loki gritted his teeth when you didn’t react and roughly yanked you forward with him. He practically _threw_ you on the backseat, climbing in right after you.

You were about to cry out for help when he brought his palm to your forehead—next thing you knew, you dropped into his lap, fast asleep.

When you awoke again, you were no longer in the van. Instead, you found yourself in a massive bedroom in midst a king size bed. The silken green fabric of the bedsheets felt heavenly against your bare skin, the mattress like a soft cloud. Half a dozen bookshelves filled to the brim with reading material towered all the way up to the ceiling, a dark mahogany desk invited to work at in peace and the green curtains swallowed most of the sunlight fighting its way through the double window. The rest of the furniture was equally elegant—so elegant, in fact that you doubted that the wood it was made of had come from Earth.

“Good morning, little mortal. You do have a remarkably deep sleep. It is almost ten.” You flinched. Loki was sitting in the corner of the room, on a velvety green armchair. His gaze wandered up and down your body and you realised with horror that all you were still wearing were your bra and knickers. _At least you_ were _wearing a bra and knickers. Be grateful for the small favours._

There was still panic pumping through your veins, of course. Incredible fear of what might happen to you. You were shaking, your stomach churning.

You swallowed. He was staring at you.

“You… you want breakfast, right? That is the reason you took me. L-Loki, I’m sorry, I can’t be… I already have a job. I didn’t mean to disrespect you when I declined, it’s just… I really like my job, I—“

Loki shushed you, shutting you up in an instant.

“The first thing you will learn while being with me are _manners._ You have not earned yourself the privilege to call me by my first name yet and I expect you to address me as ‘my king’, ‘your highness’ or ‘your majesty’, am I being clear?”

You nodded, eyes wide. _Fuck._

You dreaded to ask but dreaded the answer even more. “Will you… when will you let me go again? I… I have a job, I have to go back. I have bills to pay and a flat and…”

“You _had_ a job,” Loki interrupted. “There is no need to worry about your _bills_ as you will no longer have any staying here with me.”

“Lo-… your highness…” _Staying._ Did that mean he’d _never_ let you go again?

“But…” He continued in a hoarse voice, strutting over to you slowly until he came to stand at the edge of the bed, hovering above you like a predator and roughly grabbed your chin. “At first I believe we should begin with what you failed to do upon our first encounter. _Kneel._ ”

He let go of you at once and moved back a few steps, motioning for you to follow.

Trembling, you did as you were told, too horrified of the possible consequences if you kept disobeying him.

“Good girl.” This man defeated the Avengers. What chance did you stand? You wouldn’t make it past the door. “You see…” Loki growled into your ear as he bent down to your kneeling form on the cold floor, “I did not have you brought here just to _cook_ for me.”

Your heart all but dropped when you realised, gasping when he pressed your face against his crotch, chuckling at your helpless reaction, even more so when he freed his semi-hard member from his tight leather trousers. _Heavens, you had never seen such a well-equipped man. He would never fit into your mouth._ Was this what he really wanted? An obedient sex slave who would satisfy his carnal needs after an exhausting day of ruling?

Your stomach churned—not just out of fear—but because you _despised_ the depraved part hidden deep inside of you which felt attracted to this arrogant Asgardian arsehole. You glared up at him when he grabbed your chin, guiding you towards his crotch, moaning in complaint when he forced your mouth open and pushed his length past your lips.

“I would strongly advise you to not even _think_ about biting me, mortal, or you will come to regret it dearly.”

Plans foiled as if he had read your mind, you pressed your palms flat against his thighs for balance, reluctantly letting him fuck your mouth with languid strokes. You could feel him grow harder instantly, his breathing growing heavier. Loki’s fingers dug into your hair, tugging at it hard as he moved your head back and forth, ignoring how you kept gagging on his cock. At least he tasted good…as far as a man’s penis could taste good that was.

“Hmm… oh yes,” he purred, stroking your head affectionately, “you are going to gift me such beautiful heirs one day.” _Heirs?!_ Did he mean to breed you like you were some sort of animal? Breathing heavily now, you attempted to push him away from you to look him in the eye. Much to your surprise, he let you. His cock dropped from your mouth with a quiet smacking sound, a thin thread of saliva glistening on your chin.

“You look ravishing.” He said with a smile, making your heart jump. How could he be so demanding and crude in one moment and gentle and sweet in the next?

“H-heirs? What… what are you…”

“Why yes…” He stroked your cheek. “A half-human child will be able to claim not only the Midgardian but also the Asgardian throne in time.” _And the throne in Jötunheim_ , he added silently.

“Loki… no, please… you can’t expect me to—“ You were cut off abruptly by his hand grabbing a fistful of your hair yet again, this time yanking you back to your feet and throwing you on the bed with a feinted sigh and pulled you on his lap facedown.

A surprised scream escaped your lips when his palm landed on your backside forcefully. _Ow._

“ _What_ did I tell you to call me?” He hissed. Another slap. You whined.

“Your highness! Your highness! I’m sorry!”

Loki laughed—maliciously. “Now be a good girl. Get on the bed and spread your legs for me.”

Your eyes widened, if such a thing was possible, even more, your heart pounding in your chest.

“But…”

“ _Now_ , little mortal.”

Your movements were clumsy and awkward as you climbed off of his lap and did as you were told, already feeling exposed and vulnerable despite the thin layer of fabric still resting between your legs and covering your breasts. You had a feeling they would not be in your possession for very much longer now.

What you did not know was how this sort of behaviour was normal for Asgardian concubines and pleasure maids. Loki was used to manhandling them for they were enjoying the treatment and he was not about to retreat just because you thought him a monster. He would prove you wrong in time. Once you had gotten used to his birth form, perhaps… and perhaps then, _he_ finally could, too.

He suppressed a chuckle when he crawled between your legs, his fingers ghosting over your thighs and your stomach and leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. You were so beautiful… so exceptionally beautiful for a mortal. Loki was positive he was obsessed with you already. _And you were all his…_ for a king could take whatever he wanted. He growled once more, eliciting a whimper from you when he made what little clothing was left on your body to shield you from him disappear with but a flick of his wrist.

He dug his fingers into your knees the moment he sensed you wanting to close your legs, your cheeks turning as red as cherries. _No man_ had ever seen you like this, not even your previous partners. It used to be dark whenever you slept with them, never giving them a chance to _glare_ at your most intimate parts like Loki was doing right now. You were even more surprised and irritated, however, that the thought of him examining your cunt _aroused_ you.

“Hmm… they say this castle is haunted. What do you say? Should we give the _ghosts_ a little show?” Shivering, you wriggled around underneath him, unable to decide between feeling fear and pleasure. It certainly was strange, with them both fighting for dominance in your gut.

Loki licked his lips. He would make sure to taste every inch of you in time but for now, he longed to be inside of you, to claim you and mark you as his with his cold Jötun seed. But he was not going to take any risks.

You gasped when all of a sudden you felt cold metal wrapping around your wrists, chaining you to the bedposts. He did the same with your ankles, spreading you like an eagle all the while blatantly ignoring your wriggling until you were too exhausted to fight back anymore.

“My… now look at you. All tied up and at my mercy.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss your lips. He was being surprisingly gentle but that did not stifle the pinches of fear in your stomach. Would he even bother to take the time to… get you ready? If he didn’t, you did not want to imagine the pain and if he _did_ … did you truly want _Loki_ of all people to pleasure you and bring you to orgasm?

“Please… don’t… don’t hurt me.” You choked out, refusing to let any tears worsen your sight. Loki frowned. He almost seemed… offended.

“I will not.” He said, hands cupping your breasts and kneading them to his liking. Your nipples hardened, your back arching against your will. “Hmm… and so responsive.” He smirked at you, making you blush harder.

“Let me take you. Let me make you mine…” His lips ghosted over yours like the wings of a butterfly. You would forever associate this lovely insect with shameful defeat now. Your nod was barely visible to the naked eye but Loki did not fail to notice.

You could not deny that you enjoyed the attention. He was practically worshipping your body, even when he positioned himself between your legs, entering you without any forewarning. A moan escaped your lips when he finally buried his hard cock deep inside of you, your body having little time to get used to his intrusion before he started moving.

But the pain lasted for only a second, making way for pleasure like you had never felt it before. Your tight walls all but moulded around him, welcoming him in. You could not possibly be wet enough yet so why did it not hurt? How could he slide in so easily? Why did it feel so _good?!_ You bit your lower lip hard to suppress another moan, tugging at your restraints.

“Struggle all you want, little mortal but I have seen the way you looked at me. You find me attractive, do you not?”

“I… This… this isn’t right…” You choked out.

“Is it not? Why? Because I took your meagre planet under my ruling?” Yes. Yes, because he was the villain. You _wanted_ to enjoy this… but Loki had kidnapped you, enslaved you. He could have asked nicely… _and would you have said yes?_ No, probably not… not upon remembering how he had defeated the Avengers, among them his own brother. You did not want to invite the idea of taking a romantic or sexual liking into him because he was the _villain._

“I am the villain?” He repeated with a raised eyebrow, rutting into you languidly. _Shit_ , had you said that out loud? Loki chuckled when he saw you realise.

“Oh, I see. Well, if you wish for me to be the villain… then I shall be the villain.” Trembling, you yanked at your restraints once more, even more so when the god about you, still fucking you and making it feel so good, began to change his appearance. A terrified scream escaped your lips. It was one thing to see aliens on the news but entirely another to see a man like Loki change into… into… _what was he?_

“You… you are blue!” All of him. Dozens of fleshy lines decorated his face and entire body now but you were too stunned to even think about how complex and beautiful they were.

“And does that scare you, my dear?” It was self-disgust distorting his voice, making you frown. His blood-red eyes were terrifying to say the least but oddly he was still the same man he had been a few seconds ago.

“How is this… possible… what are you?”

“I was born on Jötunheim, taken as an infant and adopted by Odin; a Frost Giant…” He explained, unable to look you in the eye. Your blood ran cold. _Frost Giant…_ would his temperature not give you hypothermia? You panted. Loki noticed the worry in your eyes immediately.

“Worry not, little mortal… I will not freeze you to death. My seidr will protect you.” Seidr? Did he mean _magic_? Had he put a spell on you? Had he done that to get you wet too already? Or had your body already betrayed you?

Loki was ice cold but oddly… it felt… satisfying, enhancing your pleasure to the point you feared you might not be able to take it anymore. He was like a drug—one you knew if you let it consume you, you would _never_ get free again.

His blood-red eyes locked with yours. He picked up his pace, one of his hands returning to cup your breasts in a possessive manner, causing your our back to arch and your hips bucking up to meet his powerful thrusts. _What if you had already let it consume you?_

“Be a good girl for me and I will make sure to make you come as well…” You whispered into your ear, followed by a deep chuckle which made your heart skip a beat. “Beg me for it.” He added.

You gritted your teeth and shook your head vigorously. _No. Absolutely not._ You were not going to beg him for pleasure… or were you? Your body already was, wasn’t it?

“No? Are you sure? You are positively _dripping_ for me. Wouldn’t it be a shame to deny your body the release it is so desperately yearning for?”

“I am… _not…_ begging… you…” You spat through gritted teeth, unable to form a proper sentence as he was still rutting into you.

“Oh but you will…” Loki sped up, your breasts bouncing with every single stroke. He knew exactly what he was doing, hitting just the right spots promising even more pleasure deep inside of you but it wasn’t quite enough to toss you over the edge. He was right. Your body was aching for relief. Would he truly deny you if you did not beg him? How long would you be able to take it, day in and out? Panicking, you met his demanding gaze.

“Oh fine! Fine! Please…”

“Please what, little mortal?”

“Let me come! Please, your highness!”

“Good girl…” He purred. Loki’s lips came crashing down on yours, forcing you into a passionate and dominant kiss. His cold and wet tongue slipped into your mouth all the while a tingling sensation spread all over your clit. _Magic._ It had to be. Whatever spell it was he was using on you, it was playing with your sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly, kneading and massaging and licking and sucking all at the same time. Loki had you on the brink of orgasm within seconds.

“Oh… oh fuck…”

He groaned, plunging into you a few more times before he stilled, coating your quim with his cold Jötun seed. Loki’s rock-hard member jerked against your walls, triggering your own release. You came for him with a reluctant squeal, your restraints cutting into your skin as you tensed up. Numbing waves of pleasure drowned your body in pure blissful sensations.

_Fuck… you did not regret this one bit._

Only once he had stopped twitching inside of you and let you ride out your own orgasm to the fullest, spent and satisfied, Loki turned back into his Asgardian form, the tingling sensation on your clit finally stopping before it became too much. He pulled out of you with reluctance, sinking into the cushions.

You sighed when he magically removed the restraints so your blood rushed back into your hands and feet, with only your wrists remaining cuffed together. _Oh well, isn’t that just great?_ Your eyes fell shut. You were spent and exhausted, your mind still struggling with the fact that Loki was holding you captive in this allegedly haunted castle and yet, he had more or less asked for your _permission_ before sleeping with you, hadn’t he? None of this made any sense. Frowning, you began to chew on your lower lip, eyes—now wide open again—fixed on the stone ceiling.

“Your mind is racing, little mortal.”

“It has to be,” you admitted. “You _abducted_ me. How am I supposed to feel about that?”

It was then Loki mimicked your frown. “Well, you would not have come to me voluntarily if I had not simply taken you, now would you?”

You lowered your head. Would you? If he had showed up with a bouquet of roses and pralines, asking you to become the mother of his heirs? “No… I suppose not… but that doesn’t … you still kidnapped me! So why are you… you could have just… I… I thought you were a monster, as did everyone else.”

“Well, I am not.” He replied, his tone revealing he was offended yet again. You bit your lower lip. You felt like Belle from “The Beauty and the Beast”. But he still _had_ invaded New York, no? He had claimed your species ‘craved subjugation’… or was there more behind that? Had he said this to intimidate you? If that was the case, he had not failed.

Strangely, however, you were not as scared of him as you were only an hour ago.

“W-what about my family? My friends? What will I tell them? They’ll be looking for me by now.”

“I have sent note to your relatives that you have been offered a position in my palace and that you are well cared for. They will not worry and even if they do, they will not dare argue with me.”

“Would they have a reason to worry?”

Loki grinned. “You are rather intelligent, my little mortal, are you not? They won’t… as long as you behave. Is that understood?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

_Oh, right._ “Yes… your highness.”

“Good girl. Now… I could do with some breakfast.” Oh, of course. Now that he had fucked, he wanted to eat. Men were all the same, whether they were gods or not. You scoffed.

“W-what do you want… your highness?”

“Surprise me. I have had everything you could possibly need for it brought to the kitchen on the ground floor.”

“So that is what you want then? This is what it’s going to be like? You want me to cook for you and let you fuck me whenever you feel like it?!”

“Watch your tone, little mortal. What have I _just_ said about you behaving?” You glared at him in response, struggling out of spite when he pulled you into his arms so your head came to rest on his chest.

“I should at least receive a payment.” You scowled.

Loki chuckled. Now he _did_ like your bravery and spirit. He had made the right choice with you. His instincts never betrayed him after all. “And you will. I will give you so much pleasure you will be unable to _walk_ the next day. What more is it you desire? Dresses, jewellery, gold, Midgardian money?”

“Freedom.” You responded bitterly, lifting your head to look him dead in the eye.

“Earn yourself the privilege and you will be as free as you have been before I took you.” It took you a moment to fully understand the meaning of his words. He was serious about this. You swallowed.

“W-where will I sleep?”

Loki raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Here in my bed with me, of course. Did you expect me to put you on a leash and have you sleep on the carpet? I can ensure you, that could be arranged.” He added with a naughty grin.

“No, thank you.” You pursed your lips, resting your head back on his chest. You’d prefer your own bed of course but this was still a lot better than having to sleep on the cold stone floor chained to the bedpost like a dog. “Are you going to untie me?”

“Not just yet. I cannot trust you yet, pet. Perhaps in time… besides,” he grinned, “you look positively _ravishing_ like this.”

Loki’s stomach growled, making you smile. That man could devour an entire banquet table in less than an hour and still be hungry, especially after sex.

The sun was rising already, boldly fighting its way through Loki’s heavy green curtains. He hummed, burying his face in your neck. “I will need some of your marvellous breakfast, little mortal.”

“I’m hungry too. What were you thinking?”

“I have sent for some ingredients to be brought to the kitchen. I have grown rather fond of your omelettes.”

“Okay.” You replied, allowing him to press a tender kiss to your temple. You were naked, covered only by his soft silken bedsheets when he climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day.

You never grew tired of seeing him use his magic. Three weeks had passed now since your reluctant arrival at Loki’s presumably haunted castle. You had not made any eerie encounters, fortunately, yet what confused you was how your life had turned out to be at his mercy and constant company.

Against all reason, you had actually begun to enjoy cooking for him, for Loki made sure to compliment your skills day in and out. Your heart fluttered whenever he called you a ‘good girl’ and, much like he had promised, made sure to reward you with many orgasms at night in return for his delicious meals.

You had to remind yourself sometimes to miss your old job, your old life. Loki made no secret out of wanting to keep you with him for as long as you were fertile—and even though he had made no move yet to get you pregnant, you knew it was only a matter of time.

But you _had_ expected worse—torture, humiliation and daily death threats, for example but instead, Loki treated you like a princess. He was insatiable in terms of sex, that was for sure but he never failed to make you feel good as well—even if you were too tired to please him in a more active manner.

You found the energy to leave his bed yourself fifteen minutes after he had left to tend to his daily kingly businesses and whatever it was he did in his absence. In the meantime, you headed to the kitchen to prepare his omelette. He _loved_ how you kept surprising him with tasty snacks and even sweet treats here and there; he was particularly fond of your tarts and cherry pies—and who would have thought the man who took over the planet secretly had a sweet tooth, let alone that it would make you happy to make him smile?

Grinning to yourself, you hummed a song as you began to cut up the peppers Loki had chosen for his omelette. It was fine at first—you were chopping and cutting like you had done it a million times before. It was about ten minutes in you realised that something was horribly wrong. Your fingers were _on fire._ Burning only little at first, they soon felt like you were bathing them in lava.

“Ow! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what’s wrong now?” Then it hit you. The peppers. _Hot peppers._ Shit, he should have told you! The first scream escaped your lips when some cold water did not bring much relief. You’d need an ice bucket, you’d need…

Loki tensed up when he heard your agonised scream. Jumping up from his throne at once, he all but ignored the Canadian ambassador who had travelled all the way from Quebec to speak to him about a possible and peaceful allegiance, and bolted the throne room.

“What’s wrong?” He barked at one of his guards positioned in the hallway. He must have been in the process of alerting him, for he stopped clumsily when his eyes fell on Loki.

“I don’t know, sire, she just started screaming.” The God of Mischief rolled his eyes, storming into the kitchen.

“What happened?” But you did not need to answer, what little fear of him was left inside of you all but drowning in the pain in your palms. They had turned bright-red by now, resembling a nasty sunburn and they were still burning like _hell._

Loki found the culprit of your misery fast. The peppers he’d had his guards bring you for his meal were from Asgard— _hot_ peppers which did not grow on Earth.

“Did you not wear gloves?” He spat, knowing you could not have known just how spicy they were—and reminding him once more how fragile _you_ were.

“No! No, why would I have? I cut peppers every single day!” You didn’t even care you were yelling at him at this point. The pain was nearly unbearable. “I need to go to the hospital, Loki, please!”

“No, you do not. Come here.” Almost roughly and fully aware of the fact he was ignoring how you had failed to address him appropriately, he snatched your wrists and held them tightly. Next thing you knew, his own hands turned blue, much like they had the first night he had slept with you.

It felt like ice creeping deeply into your skin, the pain instantly fading a little. You let out a breath you did not realise you were holding.

“Get my Midgardian some cooling medicine from the pharmacy. You will recognise the place by the green cross. Tell them she burnt her palms.”

The guard standing awkwardly in the threshold nodded and disappeared, leaving you alone with him. Loki sighed in an irritated manner.

“You could have warned me about them being hot, you know?” You complained, with him still holding your palms between his. You refused to admit how soothing his cold skin felt against yours.

“Come.” He said eventually, leading you out of the kitchen.

“But… your omelette…”

“Forget about it.”

You bit your lower lip. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. We shall order some food today.” You struggled to keep up with his pace, excited nonetheless. Ordering food meant you would get to eat something you did not know how to cook yourself.

“Oh, can we get some Nasi Goreng and Sushi?”

Loki glanced back at you in an irritated manner. “Nasigo and su… what?”

“Nasi Goreng and Sushi! That's rice rolls with raw fish wrapped in seaweed? It’s Asian, it’s really good. Besides, it comes with Wasabi which is really hot, you might enjoy that.”

Loki sighed. “Very well, whatever you wish. Quiet now. I expect you to only speak when you’re spoken to once we are back in the throne room.”

_The throne room?_ He wanted you to join you in the throne room? It was just for a split second that you forgot how your palms were still burning like you had dipped them in a pot full of boiling water.

“But… your highness…”

“Shhh now.” You were intimidated when you rushed after him, to say the least. The Canadian ambassador stood where he had left him, dumbfounded and confused as to why Loki would bother to come to a slave’s help. But then again… he had never truly called you a slave. What if you were more?

You were about to whisper and ask him where you should sit but Loki made no move to let go of you just yet. It must have been a strange picture, him with blue hands—and you with red palms—dragging you towards the throne. He wouldn’t have you kneel at his feet, would he?

But no. You gasped, unsure of whether you should protest when he pulled you into his lap, his ice cold hands covering yours again once you had shifted into a more comfortable position. _Oh._ Loki raised his eyebrows at the ambassador.

“A-as I was saying, if the trade business remains open, I-I feel both Canada and the US would benefit from… from both a sustaining and financial point of view.”

“I never gave the order to close them.”

“You didn’t, your majesty! But there have been… protests given you first settled down in New York City. The US is considered wealthier than ever now, as… the capital of your reign if you will.”

“Do what you must to keep the trading going. I will not have any citizens starve to death because of a few jealous individuals’ stupidity.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Then you are dismissed.” The conversation went past you like a blur and as Loki spoke, giving commands and telling his subjects what to do, you found yourself studying his face to distract yourself from the now slowly fading pain in your palms. _Beautiful. He was utterly beautiful. Graceful, elegant…_ his high cheekbones invited you to stroke over them with your knuckles, his jawline was to die for.

With every passing minute, it became harder and harder to follow his conversations, the burning pain in your hands finally subsiding. How many hours had passed? One? Two? Five? Neither of you had had anything to eat yet… was it six? _Heavens…_ you suppressed a yawn.

There was only one thing you did not particularly like about this whole arrangement. Loki was tiring you physically. He was insatiable most nights, pouncing on you several times and keeping you awake. He did not mind doing all the work while you were lying underneath him, chained to the bed and looking up to him with innocent but hungry eyes. His stamina was the reason you were regularly sleep-deprived, having you nap whenever you could throughout the day. In fact, you couldn’t recall a single occasion where you had gotten a good night’s sleep without being restrained, ready for the taking.

Before you could help it, your head dropped against his shoulder and you fell into a deep and restful slumber.

Loki was surprised, to say the least. If you truly thought him a monster, you would never feel safe enough to fall asleep on his lap. He would never admit it but he felt flattered. Flattered… and slightly aroused. You were so vulnerable like this, resting on top of him like a cherished pet. Hmm, well in a way you were. But you were also so much more than that.

He barely listened to the politician in front of him anymore. It had been a long day and you were starting to become more interesting than any kingly matters. He would retire for the day and first and foremost find out what was going on in that lovely head of yours.

You had begun grinding against him in your sleep. Teasing him with slight movements barely noticeable so his visitors would not become witnesses of some heated and intimate foreplay, you kept rubbing your behind against his thighs, quiet whimpers leaving your mouth. He could practically _smell_ your arousal.

You were having a wet dream and he would be damned if he did not peek into that pretty head of yours to find out just _what_ it was you were dreaming. Dismissing his last visitor as politely as he could muster and ordering another servant to order the entire menu of an Asian restaurant nearby before he left, he teleported you two back to his bedroom to first and foremost finally tend to your burned palms with the cream he had sent for. He would have had no time to mix something himself to relieve your pain and speeding up the healing process, the Midgardian medicine would do for now.

You were whimpering louder now, your hips bucking up. He smirked to himself. _What a delicious sight…_ it would be even more enticing if you were naked. But there was still time for that later. Loki took a hold of your hands, lifting them above your head. He contemplated cuffing you up but opted against it for now. As soon as he had applied the cream, knowing it would instantly bring you relief, he allowed his own hands to turn back and then lied down next to you, palm ghosting over your forehead as he let his seidr play.

He was seeing himself in your dream. Him in his _Jötun_ form. He was kneeling between your legs on the mattress, keeping them pried open in a possessive manner as he devoured your quim as if you were his last meal, his blood-red eyes locked with yours. He growled, blue fingers digging into your hips as he ate you out, his tongue circling your clit, teasing it relentlessly.

Your sleeping form arched her back, wriggling about helplessly; a victim of your own naughty imagination. But what surprised Loki the most about this wonderfully naughty dream of yours was the fact that he was in his Jötun form. Pride and confidence were surging within him, much like the urge to make your sleepy fantasy a reality once you were awake.

Still… he could not resist. Smirking even wider now, Loki removed his hand from your forehead without breaking the connection and instead sneaked it under the green dress he had given you to wear. _No undergarments, just like he had requested._

You were soaking wet, perfect for him to play with. Slowly at first, he pampered your swollen clit with skilled strokes, circling it much like his bluish tongue in your dream. He had you panting and bucking your hips up to meet his touches and create more friction within seconds.

Loki grunted, burying two of his long digits deep inside of you all the while his thumb kept massaging your clit. He curled them at your g-spot, pulling more and more pleasure from you until he had you right where he wanted.

It was then your eyes flickered open. You reached for him as soon as you discovered him leaning over you.

“Put your hands back above your head, little mortal.” He commanded softly. You shook your head.

“No… I wanna touch you…” He could still see himself in his Jötun form through your eyes. Heavens, you were still dreaming. It was almost… _sweet._ Adorable.

“Put them above your head. I will not have you worsen those injuries by digging your fingers into my back. Do it. Or do I have to restrain you again?” He warned with a cocky smile. You reciprocated it, just about when your eyes fell shut again and you lost all control over your body. Your tight walls clenched around his fingers, contracting rhythmically as you came undone for him, your orgasm consuming you. His name escaped your lips like a prayer, whispered and devoted. And only once you had come down from your blissful high did the connection break and you came back to your senses, waking up all satisfied and rested.

_Heavens… what kind of dream had that been?_ You thought. You felt like you had _actually_ climaxed. Had Loki noticed anything? You bit your lower lip. It would have been rather embarrassing if he had, no?

He stopped you, albeit gently when you attempted to sit up.

“No. Do not grab at anything. I applied the cream I sent the guard for, let your skin absorb it properly.”

“When?”

“Just now. The guard returned soon after you had fallen asleep on my lap in the middle of the throne room. I must admit, the looks of both my servants and visitors were priceless. How could they not envy me with such a beautiful flower resting on my lap?”

You were still too sleepy to roll your eyes at him. “Don’t be so smug about it, you keep me up all night…”

Loki hummed. “And yet you still do not seem to get enough of me, little mortal. Have you had lovely dreams?”

You froze. He couldn’t know, now could he? He couldn’t read minds, right?

He chuckled. “Stop panicking. I am in fact able to access people’s memories or dreams. You enjoyed yourself quite a bit, did you not?”

“Oh my God… what did you… did you…?” He grinned mischievously in response, your eyes widening when he licked his fingers clean of your juices.

“This isn’t fair and you know it!”

“Ah, yes. But I _am_ the villain, am I not?” Humming, he rubbed his nose against your cheek, inhaling your scent while you wrapped your arms around him, careful not to touch anything with your palms.

“Are you hungry, little mortal?” You nodded. “Good. We should finally eat. I have requested a selection of Asian food from a nearby restaurant. It will arrive soon and I am hoping for your sake that this _Sushi_ you spoke of is good.”

You giggled. “You will love it, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on my Tumblr (@sserpente) to find more of my writing! ♥


End file.
